


I Want! I Want!

by orphan_account



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Early Days, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Touring, it's adorable i promise, shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh thinks their tour van might be magic (don't ask but he's also really obsessed with Tyler's mouth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want! I Want!

**Author's Note:**

> AU where I can choose whatever hair color of josh's that I want regardless of era ok
> 
> Also idk why I wrote this garbage I'm in my feelings and waiting for heathens

Deep pink and the soft curve of rose petals is all Josh can think about as rain falls against dirty van windows. A shift of bolts and scraping metal stirs his thoughts suddenly as the door to the van is pulled open.

“Hey,” a hooded figure says, drenched in water and smiling under their hood. Josh turns and blinks before breaking into a smile. He'd recognize those lips anywhere. Only because he's extremely observant.

“Hey.” Josh responds, shoving his hands into the front pocket of his own hoodie and abandoning the familiarity of the window, for something beyond  better. “How's everything..” Josh sighs, “..going?”

“Good, I think.” Tyler says, stepping into the van and sitting next to his friend on the torn up seat. He yanks his hood down exposing his face, flushed with cold and stress. His hair is matted slightly to his forehead in soft damp waves. “We've gotten almost everything set up, so it looks like all that's left is you and me.”

Maybe it's tension, or maybe it's just silence but quickly Josh's heart starts beating faster and his eyes forget how to blink. Lately this is how it's been and he doesn't know why. Sure he knows Tyler is beautiful. How could anyone not know that? But what he doesn't know is why Tyler's knees are spread  wide so one is touching his own under the blanket plastered against Josh’s lap, and why it makes him so flustered he considers playfully and nervously kicking his friend in the shin. Most of all, he doesn't know why these silences have seemed to linger and change so often. It’s not like they’re awkward, how could they be? They’re all too used to each other's silences. He thinks he can see Tyler's eyelashes flutter against his cheeks for just a second- like his gaze is shifting with a flick of his tongue against his bottom lip- but he can never be sure. He can only be _observant_.

“That's how it always has been right?” Josh finally replies, tearing his eyes away from Tyler's..face. It's easier to pretend he doesn't stare. They're friends after all and they have been for years: a mantra repeated every morning and every night.

Tyler seems to smile back, only slightly- like he's hiding something- before answering, “Yeah, man.” and clapping a hand over Josh's thigh. The touch stings sweet for a moment until Tyler's getting up and pulling his hood back over his head. “Now cmon I let you nap. I can't do _everything_ for this band.”

Josh nods tight and fast. Resisting the urge to just say ‘fuck it’ to the show and instead pull Tyler back into the van and on top of him- no.

That's not what this is. Two pals. Two best friends. Two _brothers_ sharing a

van, a dream, and more often than not, a suitcase. That's what this is.

Josh reminds the voice in his head to cleanse that thought later. “Yeah right. I'll be there in a minute.”

 

***

 

The show goes off with a bang that night. A few hundred sweaty people packed into a large room, jumping, swaying; arms up and open all for _them._

It's incredible, Josh thinks, that all these people have come to celebrate the music with them, but what's even more incredible is that every time he looks at Tyler everyone else disappears. Every time he looks at Tyler seeing him at his best and most alive, a warmth spreads through his chest that he thinks could fuel him forever. Josh could be with this boy forever.

And that Terrifies him.

So after every single one of 900 bodies files out of the venue, Josh beelines to the parking lot, not stopping to ask anyone if they need help cleaning up. He leans against the door taking abnormally long breaths, making sure to inhale oxygen and exhale doubt.

“You okay?”

Josh opens his eyes, startled by Tyler's voice. “Yeah I'm fine,” steady breath. His eyes don't control you. “Why aren't you back in there.”

“Because I saw you run out.” Tyler says, voice seeping with genuine concern. “So I got a little worried.”

“I'm good, Ty.” Josh tries, before failing and watching Tyler step around him, pop out his hip and lean back first  against the van.

“What's on your mind?” Tyler asks, leaning his head back so that his neck is exposed, street lamps illuminating the sweat streaked around his Adam's apple.

 _What you taste like right now._ Josh thinks. He doesn't care enough to lie to himself, at least, anymore. “It's a lot of people, you know. I'm just wondering if I'll ever get used to it.”

Tyler breaks into a small smile and aims it towards the sky. “I always worry that when we walk onstage, no matter if the venue's sold out or whatever, that no one will be in the audience.” He shuffles, turning his head towards Josh. “So in a way, I don't think we'll ever get used to what we actually end up seeing.”

Josh doesn't say anything after that. He's always amazed at Tyler's way with words. So his eyes just roam Tyler's face. Using them like lasers trying to memorize and photocopy every detail. The way his hair sticks to his forehead and his cheeks are still flushed pink like they have been all day, matching his lips.

It should be weird. Them staring into each other's eyes under the stars, leaning up against a dirty van. Their home-on-wheels for the past 4 weeks and the next 5.

It should be weird, but it isn't because suddenly they're meeting each other in the middle.

Josh presses his lips against Tyler's softly, testing the waters. Although just as softly, Tyler kisses back, his own hands clasped together between their bodies.

After a second Tyler pulls back, pressing a hand flat against Josh's chest. Panic seems to flare and grow from Tyler's palm, into Josh's throat and up to his widening eyes. Tyler seems to notice, though so before Josh has the time to apologize he's twisting his fingers into Josh's shirt and pulling him back in harder this time.

They kiss with purpose now, Josh's hands settle low on Tyler's hips and Tyler hums into his mouth. Their eyebrows furrow with focus like this is something they didn't realize they'd been waiting for.

Tyler whimpers when Josh's grip tightens around his back so he brings a hand up to settle in Josh's hair to even the score. In the process he knocks Josh's hat to the ground.

Tyler wants to laugh and apologize but for now he's got a soft contrast of pink and gold white knuckled in his grasp and Josh is slipping a thigh in between his own. The “I-” in “I'm sorry” reconstructs into an “ _Oh_ ”.

It's a hell of a first kiss.

Before things can get too heated- Josh is currently sucking a spot on Tyler’s throat that’s turning his legs to jelly- Tyler pulls away, pressing both palms to Josh’s chest again.

“Okay not to seem like I’m trying to pretend this didn’t happen or anything, because trust me this isn’t leaving my mind anytime soon, but,” Tyler rambles, breath catching when he runs his hands down Josh’s torso- because _oh my god_ \- “But we should really be inside helping out.”

Josh nods, giddiness bubbling up from his stomach and forcing out a laugh. Had that really just _happened?_ Shaking his head, “Yeah,” is all he can say.

“Okay.” Tyler responds, the smile that breaks out threatening to tear his cheeks. He looks far away, though in the best way; glossy eyes watching his shoes and shaky fingers lightly touching the mark blossoming on his neck. He presses a brief chaste kiss to Josh’s lips and his smile remains as he makes his way across the asphalt.

Josh takes a minute to reflect and raps his knuckles against the hood of the van before taking a deep breath, forcing out an “ _okay_.” and following Tyler inside.


End file.
